This invention relates to a spacermesh structure for shoemaking, and more specifically to a structure for reinforcing an intermediate layer in a sandwich structure used for shoemaking.
The conventional spacermesh structure for shoemaking is usually composed of upper and lower mesh-texture layers as well as an air-permeable and flexible intermediate intensive texture. The structure often has insufficient strength, poor plasticity and durability when the shoes are under larger deformation. Such a structure is thus compressed in its applicable field to some extent in spite of its nature.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a spacermesh structure for shoemaking. According to the invention, the intermediate intensive texture of a conventional sandwich structure is replaced by a reinforced intermediate layer to strengthen the sandwich structure. The reinforced intermediate layer comprises a plurality of supporting lumps arranged as a two dimensional array having gaps between lumps. A plurality of elongated supporting girders are disposed in the gaps to reinforce the sandwich structure. The girders may be ropes, flexible bands, foam plastic strips, spring coils or metallic bars. The unfilled gaps in the sandwich structure provides air flow for the shoes.